It is known in the art to rebuild pot-type diesel engine cylinder heads for diesel locomotive engines and the like using a process that includes buildup of a worn surface and repair of surface cracks by welding.
In this prior process, the cylinder head is pre-heated to red heat in an oven designed to contain a single head member. The fireface (the portion exposed to combustion in the engine combustion chamber) may then be built up by welding and any remaining cracks are welded. The welded part is then cooled and machined to finish dimensions.
This prior process has proven capable of providing weld repaired cylinder heads of better quality than has resulted from some other processes that have been used; however, consistent quality and control of the cast metal structure has not previously been obtained.